


A Real Surprise

by ofdogsandwriting



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, they're in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdogsandwriting/pseuds/ofdogsandwriting
Summary: Kyle just wanted to focus on his schoolwork and personal life, but his friends have other plans for him. The last thing he was expecting was to receive such a generous birthday gift from those guys of all people.





	A Real Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the 2019 Kyle week on Tumblr! I guess this fic fits for both day 1 and day 4 (though it was meant for 4)? I thought I'd do something Kyle-centric and fluffy. Plus, I'm in a bit of a writing slump, and I think this helped a bit.

"Where's Stan?" Kyle narrowed his eyes at the two, glaring at Cartman and side-eyeing Kenny in the middle of the sidewalk, said boys interrupting his daily routine. 

Although recently he has neglected them a little more because graduation was a little over a year away, and keeping up with all of his classes and extracurricular activities took much of his time. He always tried to hang out with them when he could, however, right now was not one of those times.

"God, stop asking so many questions, Kyle, just follow us," Cartman demanded, face going red with annoyance at Kyle's suspicion and reluctance to follow. Like Kyle wanted to follow them to god knows where and be a part of whatever stupid idea or scam Cartman has come up with now.

"C'mon, Ky, don't be lame. I promise you Cartman isn't pulling any shit this time," Kenny briefly glanced to Cartman, "I think."

Kyle shot him an unamused look at his uncertainty. "Whatever it is, I'm out." He turned to leave but Kenny grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around again.

Tossing his arm around him, Kenny leaned into his side, bright blue eyes pleading. "Please, Ky, for me?" He blinked doefully, as though his puppy eyes and flirtatious behaviour would work.

And it did, because beyond that relaxed exterior, he saw honesty in Kenny's eyes, silently pleading for him to follow.

With a sigh, Kyle relented. "Fine, whatever, I'll come." He would kick himself later for not keeping up with his routine, but maybe part of him missed doing more shit with his friends, as crazy as things could get whenever they hung out.

"Great, follow me, douchebag," Cartman made a grand gesture, shit eating grin ever present on his face.

Kyle had a feeling he was going to regret this.

They reached the edge of the small redneck town, past Kenny's house, through the trees that lay thick in the area, and finally, they stopped into a secluded part of the forest.

"We're here." Cartman stopped, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"And I'm supposed to be looking at-?" Kyle asked, cocking a brow as he looked around.

Kenny was about to speak but Cartman shushed him and snorted with barely contained laughter. "Just let him figure it out," he whispered, not at all quietly, Kyle could hear him loud and clear.

"Yeah, very funny, Cartman." Kyle rolled his eyes, spotting Kenny in his peripheral vision pointing upwards.

He did the logical thing, and looked up. Low and behold, in one of the trees stood a large and proud treehouse with a ladder hanging down at the base.

"What," Kyle shook his head in disbelief, "what is this?"

"It's a treehouse, duh. What'd you hit your head without letting me watch?" Cartman teased.

"No, you damn well know what I meant, asslicker," Kyle retorted.

"Cartman's right, it is a treehouse. C'mon, let's go inside," Kenny spoke rather cheerfully, a skip to his step as he bolted for the ladder before they could react, excited about the entire situation. 

Whatever has Kenny excited piqued his curiosity. Was this treehouse where Kenny kept his porn stash, or Cartman's headquarters for his plan to take over the world?

Whatever it was, he followed after the two and climbed the ladder to get inside.

He reached the top, and before he could look around, a familiar voice nearly made him jump. "Happy birthday, Kyle!" Arms tossed into the air, Stan stood behind a coffee table in Kyle’s immediate vision, where a cake lay on top.

Stunned to silence, Kyle warily looked around and soaked in his surroundings.

"You guys," his eyes trailed over every book shelf inside the treehouse, standing tall against each wall, neatly organized and sorted as though they were in a library, "did this all for me? My birthday’s still a few days away." Everything was clean and organized meticulously. Sections for every genre was scribbled on a poster in marker, hanging above each shelf, courteous of Kenny from the crudely drawn dicks in the romance section, all done in that fancy but not quite straight writing.

Behind Stan, he even saw a television with a couple old game systems connected to it.

"Yeah, dude, of course we did,” Stan grinned proudly, eager to show off their hard work. “We couldn’t wait to show you it!”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he could only say in disbelief.

“Nope,” Kenny slung his arm around Kyle’s shoulders again, “this is all real, Ky, we did this all for you.”

“Yeah, I figured we could all hang up here sometimes too, you know? Somewhere for just us to be, but it was built for you, so you can come up here whenever you just wanna be alone to read or whatever, dude. We’ll make sure Cartman doesn’t bother you.” Stan’s comment elicited a huff from said miffed boy.

“Are you guys,” Kyle paused, still in disbelief that all three of them would go out of their way to do this for his birthday, the amount of time it must have taken to build, “serious?”

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be? I put together the place and did most of the building, Kenny helped out, of course,” Stan replied, entirely serious.

"Yeah, you better appreciate our hard work," Cartman commented.

"You didn't do any of the real hard work, I dunno what you’re complaining about," Stan retorted. "Anyways, Kenny organized everything in here, saying you'd have an aneurysm if shit wasn't all tidy and fancy looking."

"I died like three times doing this so it's a pretty big deal, I hope you like it," Kenny remarked with a playful smile, and Kyle raised a brow at him.

"Cartman did all of the collecting. We also grabbed anything we could find that was cheap or free, we even found some good stuff. I say some because fatass is selfish and kept a bunch of shit like most of the comics for himself." Stan further explained.

"Ay! Kyle's got plenty to read here already, he's the selfish one!" Cartman accused. “And I did leave some good stuff for him, he’s a book nerd, not a comic nerd.”

"Yeah right,” Stan was first on the defense. “It’s not like we did this for him or anything,” he added sarcastically.

"It took us like a year to find all of the shit we needed for this,” Kenny spoke up while Stan and Cartman bickered.

"But this is so much, you guys-" before Kyle could protest, Stan abruptly stopped arguing with Cartman and continued. 

"We all know how shitty your birthday was last year. We wanted to do something special." Stan, of course, being the type to go above and beyond when he put his mind to it, would do something like this. "And you know how I wanna be an architect? Consider this some practice, really, dude, I’m glad we made this for you. I hope you’re happy with it.”

This shit was amazing, Kyle realized, looking from the couch made of wood with pillows stacked on top, to the walls of books that surrounded them. This secluded place was the embodiment of a summer vibes aesthetic, reading by the window during a sunny day or even when light rain droplets fell from the sky. It was the perfect place to be. Stan’s work was unbelievably beautiful.

Kyle jumped on Stan in that moment, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Thank you," he mumbled softly. When Kenny shuffled too close to them, Kyle dragged him into the hug too. Stan pulled in Cartman after, before he could complain about the affection. "Thank you, all of you.” This made up for everything last year, and it made him cherish the unique friendship he shared with the others.

"Gay," Cartman snorted, despite being a part of the hug.

After they pulled away from the hug, Kyle went to one of the walls of books to look over the contents. Books all sorts, many in various sizes and colours, organized from tallest to smallest where they could be, all in alphabetical order. Kenny did an awesome job with keeping it organized. He pulled one from the shelf and read the back, opening the contents to skim over a few pages inside.

"Wanna have some cake and play some old school Mario Kart?" Stan was suddenly at his side with two controllers neatly wrapped in wire, waiting to be plugged into the system, holding one out to him while Kenny and Cartman sat down on the floor in front of the couch, settling down with their own.

Kyle took the controller from Stan, unable to hold back a grin. “Yeah, of course!”

Sure, his friends can be assholes, but they're his assholes, and he's going to miss them so fucking much after they graduate. Here, they could just be together and hang out. He had completely forgotten about his daily routine earlier, but why should he bother to be stressed, when he could relax for once, and just live in the moment with his friends. 

"Hey guys," Kyle grabbed the attention of the other three, smiling wide, "I love you guys."


End file.
